Season 11
Season 11 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox between March 12 and July 25, 2013. Executive Chef Ja'Nel Witt, from Houston, Texas, was the winner of that season and was awarded a Head Chef position at Gordon Ramsay Pub & Grill in Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas, with a salary of $250,000. However, she was denied the position as she failed a drug test, but kept the money and the title of Season 11's winner. Therefore, since she was not allowed the position, it was given to the winner of next season. Contestants That season marked the first time ever that 20 contestants competed, and is tied with Season 12 for the most contestants competing. The teams were divided by gender at the beginning, male contestants in the blue team, and female contestants in the red team. The contestants were (in alphabetical order): Contestant progress At the end of each episode, one chef from the losing team is eliminated by Ramsay. On that season, an elimination from the winning team, and Ramsay giving a "Best of the Worst" nomination, happened for the first time since Season 8. Episodes Here is the list of episodes of that season, with links to detailed pages. Trivia *This season is the longest season of Hell's Kitchen to date with 22 episodes, and has the series' only three-part episode. *This is the second season since Season 2 to have an all-female finale. **It is also the second season since Season 5 to have a female runner-up. *This is the first season in the show's history where the Signature Dish Challenge was done in front of a live audience, and the first where it took place outside of Hell's Kitchen. *This season and Season 12 are tied for beginning with the most number of contestants, with 20. *The red team this season hold the record of most challenge wins as they won 10 of the 12 team challenges that took place. **On the other side, the blue team this season hold the record of most challenge losses as they won only 2 of the 12 team challenges that took place. This is also the only season where a team lost seven straight challenges. *This season marked the first time ever where two chefs were properly eliminated in one night instead of one during a traditional elimination. *This is the only season ever where a contestant withdrew before a team challenge began. * This is the first season where only one male contestant made it to the black jackets. *This is the first season where James Avery was the blue team's sous chef. *This season marked the first time an individual challenge took place during the team phase. *This season features the highest number of services before a team switch occurred with eleven. *This season holds the record for having the longest streak of blue team members eliminated, with six. *Future Reappearances: Jon returned in Season 13 for the 200th dinner service. Category:Seasons Category:Hell's Kitchen television series